1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere, a blank for making the brassiere, and methods for making a brassiere and the blank on a circular knitting machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere formed from a blank of a circular knitting machine in which the brassiere has an inner fabric layer, an outer fabric layer and an integrally knitted hidden anchoring chest band that connects the inner and the outer layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of generally cylindrical blanks in the manufacture of brassieres is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525 describes the use of a circular knitting machine to produce a cylindrical blank having a pair of welt bands at opposite ends of the blank. A front torso portion is knit to one of the welts. A pair of breast cups is formed with knitting courses that use different stitches in the front torso portion. A strap and rear torso portion is knit to the front torso portion and to the other welt. To assemble the brassiere, the cylindrical blank is slit longitudinally and laid flat. The flat blank is then cut along a neck line and armhole lines to define straps and the rear torso portion. The blank is then folded and the two welts and the front and rear portions are sewn together. This method forms a single layer brassiere having an exposed welt anchoring portion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,468 and 5,592,836 describe cylindrical blanks for the manufacture of brassieres. Each blank has a single welt at one end of the blank to which is knitted the front and rear torso portions. To assemble the brassiere, neck and armhole areas are cut from the blank to define front and rear strap portions in the front and rear torso portions. The front and rear straps are sewn together to complete the formation of the brassiere. The brassiere has a single fabric layer and an exposed anchoring chest band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,168 B1 to Rabinowicz describes a brassiere formed from a circularly knit fabric blank having two layers. Each layer has a pair of breast cups that are arranged in mirror image about a band region at which the blank is folded to place one set of breast cups in overlaying relationship with the other set of breast cups. Thus, the brassiere has a two-ply structure. The band region is formed by removing a series of courses during knitting to produce a thinner fabric area at the fold. The finished brassiere has two fabric layers and an exposed anchoring chest band.
Therefore, a need exists for a two-ply brassiere formed from a circularly knit blank that has an outer fabric layer, an inner fabric layer and an integrally knitted reinforced anchoring chest band. Added yarns increase the density and modulus of the reinforced anchoring chest band. The differing density between the outer fabric layer and the reinforced anchoring chest band forms a line of demarcation about which the brassiere is folded. The anchoring chest band is concealed or hidden by the outer fabric layer in the folded brassiere.